<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgive Me I Beg by Beowulf_Croft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583836">Forgive Me I Beg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beowulf_Croft/pseuds/Beowulf_Croft'>Beowulf_Croft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Pain, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beowulf_Croft/pseuds/Beowulf_Croft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being rescued by Trevor and Sypha during a siege of Carmilla's castle, Hector adjusts to life in Dracula's castle as Trevor, Sypha, and eventually Alucard try to figure out just who this stranger living with them is. Takes place after season three, with a look at how the characters deal with the events of the previous season.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard/Hector (Castlevania), Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!! Relationships are not the focus of this story please if you're looking for a relationship heavy fic this isn't it I'm sorry to disappoint just don't want to get anyone's hopes up because I know I put relationships in the tags!!! There are relationships in it but they're more of a B/C plot.</p><p>Also I took a lot of creative liberties over how Hector's ring worked since the show didn't really clarify! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“HUUUUUUAGH!” The Belmont yelled as his whip slashed through the skull of the armored vampire that had once stood in front of him. His breath held heavy in his chest as the snow burned his skin. Behind him loomed Carmilla’s castle, its eerily glow oddly beautiful in the mountainous landscape. A ball of fire flashed in front of his gaze as it hurled towards the beast that had been lumbering towards him. The fire’s creator stood with slumped shoulders and deep, rose colored cheeks in the slushy underbrush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trevor I don’t think I can fight much longer,” Sypha panted. Carmilla’s army continued to march on relentlessly through the blizzard, no respite in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to pull back.” Trevor managed to get out before slashing another vampire in half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?! We’re nearly surrounded!” Trevor wheeled his head around as panic began to grip him. How could he have let it get this bad? What happened to their plan? Did they have a plan? Why didn’t they go in with a plan?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trevor look!” Sypha cried, her right arm outstretching, pointing towards something in the distance over a small hilltop. Trevor squinted his eyes. Through the sludge and blood of battle he could just make out what appeared to be smoke floating out of a small chimney attached to a cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than nothing” Trevor quipped back. He felt his balance shake as Sypha spread a smooth path of ice under her feet and his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grab on.” Trevor linked his arms under hers as she propelled them down the ice slope towards the cabin. It never failed to amaze him just how skilled the Speaker was. With one hand she maneuvered them along the ice with gusts of air, with the other she hurled fire balls and ice crystals at oncoming enemies. He felt her arms slip out from under his as she leapt into the air, throwing a column of fire at Carmilla’s troops, buying them a few minutes of lead time to reach the cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the ice ran out Sypha effortlessly stepped off with her usual grace. Trevor fell face first into the snow. He heard Sypha’s jovial laugh from above. Her sweetness and humor and beauty God how did he get so lucky to meet such a woman? His thoughts were interrupted by her hand jutting into his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on you big Ofe. We don’t have much time.” A sly smile danced across her lips. With the usual Belmont pride, Trevor hoisted himself up without her assistance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need, we Belmonts can help ourselves up just fine” He retorted as he brushed the snow off his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself. Come on, I’m freezing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think we’ll have to kill to get inside?” A glint entered Sypha’s eyes. She sure did love her fights. How did this old Belmont manage to corrupt a sacred Speaker? Sypha tried for the door but it was locked. She shrugged at Trevor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>figures</span>
  </em>
  <span>. With a great heave, he lifted his leg and kicked the door in. The two entered, Trevor’s hand hovering over his whip and Sypha’s arms already priming for battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go first.” Sypha said cheekily as she slid in front of her companion. He gave a protesting eye roll while failing to hide a smile. Sypha stepped into the threshold, Trevor’s foot about to follow when he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>An opponent. Alrighty then, no need to be shy about it. Come on then</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHIPPLASH!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor’s whip slashed through the air, catching a glint of blood on its end. He heard the hiss of a vampire. His eyes moved with sharpness. Wait, acquire, breath, and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SLASH! Trevor’s whip-end nestled  into the blanket of snow as the vampire’s two halves collapsed beside it. He sheathed his weapon and turned to rejoin his love, entered the dark room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trevor.” It was like a dagger through his heart. The softness of her voice, the quiet terror. What? Was she hurt? Was she dying? Why would she talk like that?! His eyes finally adjusted to the scarce candle light that filled the room and the dying fire in the hearth. His beloved stood in quiet disarray, a few steps in front of him as she looked at a bed that filled most of the small cabin. On it laid a man, unclothed, chained by the neck to the bedpost. He hadn’t moved since Trevor entered the room, and probably hadn’t since Sypha did either. He was awake. Trevor could tell that at least. But he stared at the wall in silence, no care for the strangers that stood at his door. He had straggly silver hair that barely hid marks of abuse on his face. Trevor stepped forward and held Sypha’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you come to kill me?” The man finally spoke. His gaze remained affixed to the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Trevor inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny, I don’t need to ask the same of you.” The man finally turned towards the couple. “Trevor Belmont, last heir to the Belmont line. And Sypha Belnades. The Speaker Magician.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh how could I not? You killed my master after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were in Dracula’s Court?” Sypha asked. The man rolled back over at the question. Trever removed his cloak and approached him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I cover you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does my nudity offend?” The man responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have clothes a plenty. But what is the point in wearing them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who did this to you?” Sypha spoke again, a fiery anger rising in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter?” His sharp tongue cut back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, let us help you. We can take you away from here.” Trevor’s voice felt warm, an unusual tenderness creepy out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask for your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” He snapped, causing Trevor to step back ever so slightly. “No. No more abandoning my loyalties. I remain loyal to Carmilla’s court. There are no saviors in this land.” Trevor felt Sypha’s warm hand on his. He looked to his left at her as she gazed up at him, her hand travelling up his arm.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Let me try</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Trevor stepped back towards the fire as Sypha approached the man’s bedside, kneeling down in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We only wish to help you. We will not harm you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am your enemy. You will see soon enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is in the past remains there, not here. You worked for Dracula, that does not mean you are our enemy now and forever. Please, let us take you back somewhere safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been fed that lie before. How do you wish to use me? How much more of myself shall I be asked to give?” The man’s eyes burned into Sypha’s. It was not the emptiness you would expect, but rather a deep being. Despite everything, he remained trapped in his own existence. Everything was there in his eyes still, the pain, the fire, the want, the need. None of it had been snuffed out yet. None of it had been able to flee. He tore his eyes away from Sypha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, even if I wished to go with you I can’t.” He held up his hand to reveal a red and black woven ring on his hand. “This ring binds me to Carmilla and her court. If you take me with you I am at their mercy. If they wish for me to kill you I will. If they wish for me to flee I will. I cannot be saved. This is my trial and my tribulation.” He rolled away from Sypha, curling his knees in towards him and pulling his pillow in closer. Sypha stood, returning to Trevor by the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What shall we do?” Sypha whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed a back corridor in the woods behind this lodge, if we cool this chimney-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that! About him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard him, he doesn’t want to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we can’t just leave him here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t want to go. He chose Carmilla. How is that our fault? Maybe this is just a sex kink of his.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that’s not what is happening. Trevor Belmont we are taking this man with us back home or we are not going back at all.” Trevor sighed. Sypha could get so indignant sometimes. How the Hell were they supposed to pull this off?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But how do you suggest we smuggle out a naked man who has no intention nor desire to leave with us as we are already fleeing an army of vampires and night creatures?!” His whisper peaked into an almost hiss. He rubbed his temples. Sypha snapped her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That trick you know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What trick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one you used in Lindenfeld. Against the priest we interrogated. You pressed his throat and he passed out! You could do that on him!” Trevor stroked his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I suppose.” The two looked back at the man in the bed. “Hm. I don’t know how I feel having to straddle this man in order to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grow up.” Sypha snapped back. Trevor groaned. He approached the man’s bed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I’m about to do something that I wish to apologise for in advance. But you’ll thank me once it’s done.” He began to climb onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your girlfriend wish to join?” The man coyly asked. Trevor felt his face get hot with flush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No - I - That’s - no - I didn’t mean - why you little-” With anger now pressing him forward, Trevor threw his cloak on the man and pinned him down, pressing on the soft spot of his throat as he only mildly protested. Finally, the naked man’s eyes closed as he passed out. Trevor broke the chain that bound him to the bed and lifted him up, heaving him over his shoulder potato-sack-style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You owe me big.” He said. Sypha rolled her eyes in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” she said with her usual defiant tone, “Let’s leave like men.” The Speaker strode triumphantly towards the door as Trevor felt his shoulders sag again, with the pressing thought of battle on his mind and with the surprising weight of the stranger on his back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Trevor!” Sypha’s cry bellowed through the deep woods the trio had trekked, searching for their wagon they had hidden in the forest’s underbrush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here!” She heard him yell from behind her. His lumbering force shook the wagon as he flung himself in along with the still unconscious man they had stolen. “Go go!” Trevor cried at Sypha as the sound of enemies approached. She whipped the horses’ reins and the caravan took off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sypha and Trevor did not breathe easy until they had reached their third town from Camilla’s castle. Trevor manned the horses as Sypha slept in the back, next to their still unconscious guest. Birds chirped calmly on the path they were moving through. It was a peace Trevor could not remember feeling for a long time. Fresh air filled his lungs as he felt the warmth of the dwindling sun on his face. Night would be coming soon. It would be a long journey back to Alucard’s castle, but one well worth it. Sleeping in beds, heating, good food. Besides, even if he wasn’t too fond of the vampire-human hybrid, Trevor had to admit he did miss the guy even if it was just a bit. He wondered how he would take the news of their failed attack. With sarcasm? Concern? Glibness? God he could just see the smirk on his face now. That little piece of shit why if he had his way-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT WHAT’S HAPPENING?!” Sypha shot straight up from her nap at the noise. Trevor halted the horses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHO WHERE ENEMIES?!” He spattered as he drew his whip. They both turned towards the noise to realise the third member of their trio had finally woken up - in dire hysterics too because of course! Why wouldn’t something just go right for them for once?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have you done?!” He shrieked. “What have you done?! She’ll kill me! She’ll kill me you fucking bastards!” The mad man gripped Sypha by her shoulders and shook her. With knee-jerk precision, Trevor flung his whip at the man and threw him against the opposite wall of the carriage. The cloak that once covered the stranger now fell off his shoulders as he wiggled against the whip’s grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fools! You idiots! This whip won’t stop me from killing you both once Carmilla learns where I am! I warned you! She owns me! Anything she thinks I must do!” Before Trevor could concoct a response Sypha had grabbed what was left of the chain around the man’s neck and pressed it against one of the metal beams that ran across the wagon’s ceiling. She lit a fire with her fingers and welded the two metals together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, problem solved. Now you can’t touch us no matter how hard she wants you to.” The man looked at the chain, a lump forming in his throat. “It’s only temporary.” Sypha soothed, “until we get where we’re going. Then you can be free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get it. I will never be free. So long as this ring is on my finger I will always be hers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then why don’t we just remove the damn thing problem solved,” Trevor grumbled, moving to grab the man’s hand only for it to be snatched away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No don’t!” the man shrieked once more. “If you try to remove it it’ll cause such great agony it will be unbearable. She designed it that way. Said it’ll feel like I was shitting out my heart. Please, please. Throw me off if you must. But don’t try to remove the ring. I beg of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t.” Sypha reassured. She shot a look at Trevor, “Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he sighed in response, turning back towards the road and signaling for the horses to start moving again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Well now that we’ve all calmed down, how about you introduce yourself? Since you already seem to know who we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Hector. I was a forgemaster for Dracula.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A forgemaster? I’ve only heard about them in stories!” Sypha beamed. Hector couldn’t help but smile. What a strange pair of people he had found himself in the prisonership of. “Don’t worry Hector,” Sypha continued, “We’ll be home soon enough.” It was a statement meant to calm her as much as it was to calm the rest. It would be a long journey ahead. But soon they would be home. Soon.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How did those little bastards get away?!” Carmilla paced her war room with eyes ablazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This battle was a good thing Carmilla,” Striga insisted, “We made a Belmont flee. The ones who killed Dracula could not even withstand our army. It means we are strong. We are ready to start the next phase of the mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want them dead.” Carmilla slammed her fist on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they will be.” Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by Lenore bursting into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s missing!” She screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Striga asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My pet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lenore, now is not the time,” Carmilla sighed. Striga cut in:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, we don’t need the forgemaster anymore, we have enough night creatures to mark our first attack. Carmilla, we are ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought your special little rings were supposed to stop him from running off?” Morana chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yes, but it’s more complicated than that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s probably dead under ten feet of snow by now Lenore, we’ll find his body when the storm breaks.” Carmila spoke in her usual callus tone. Lenore scrunched her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to look for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, suit yourself. Hold a funeral for all I care.” Carmilla’s eyes stayed on the map laid out in front of her as Lenore spun around on her heels and stormed back out of the room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>